


Hope is falling

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Yuulinas Prompt list [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Tony has trouble breathing but doesn't want to admit it, the teams worries. Until he has no other choice.Prompt category:     Angstprompt:                   "You're taking their side?"characters:              Bucky/Tony/ReaderTitle:                       Hope is falling
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Yuulinas Prompt list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053554
Kudos: 1





	Hope is falling

Y/N is pacing the floor, waiting for her boys to finally return. The hours of the day seem to stretch, getting longer with each passing second. The news channel doesn’t help out in the slightest. The constant showing of destruction in the city, injured people and her boys and friends still fighting. Jarvis had helped her out a while ago and turned the TV off. The fight had been going on for hours, the creatures not really good to describe. She’s still pacing, when she hears the elevator doors to ping and slide open. Shuffling sounds through the hall and then she sees Nat and Clint shuffling in, followed by a totally dirty Steve who helps a limping Sam to a couch. Her gaze leaves her friends with a pained expression, swiping back to the elevator. Its doors are closed again, numbers falling, and she just starts to worry. _Her boys aren’t here yet? Where are they?_

“They’re fine. Mostly.” She drags her gaze away from the closed metal doors to shift it to Nat. the redhead stands right beside her, neutral gaze on her face but Y/N can see in her eyes that she’s concerned. “Why aren’t they up here?” Nat is silent and even when Y/N looks at each of her friends she’s met with silence, guilty looks, and avoidance, so she looks back at the woman. Her gaze turns steely, almost like Nat look sometimes. She wants-no- _needs_ to know what’s wrong with them. Nat sighs, obviously having caught her look and knowing exactly what it means. “They’re in med bay with Bruce. Before you panic, they’re not hurt.” Nat holds up a hand as Y/N was just about to panic. “at least not from the fight. Though you know Tony.” She sounds a little defeated and one look to Steve confirms her suspicion that Tony either did something dumb or wasn’t as fine as he told them all this morning. He was coughing a little in the morning and Jarvis confirmed later that he has a bit of trouble breathing recently. The teams had suggested for weeks now that he’s finally getting rid of his arc reactor. They all caught on of his state, the small, pained inhales, fast exhaustion and hurting chest rubs. Y/N and Bucky had stood on Tony’s side, only for his comfort. Silently she agrees with the others. Even Pepper had asked her to talk to Tony about it. Though she knows that Tony has all his hopes up on her and Bucky for saving him for surgery. He’s right out frightened about it and up until know she was the one to stare daggers at the others as soon as the words Arc reactor and doctor passed in a sentence together. “What is it then?”

“Tony had trouble getting air while flying. He nearly passed out and Jarvis had to take control. He landed safely but we were still fighting so ono one was able to help him out that fast. The whole way back we had him on oxygen while he was in a stat of near unconsciousness.” Y/N nods at Nat’s words. She waited for a while for something like this to happen. Without any words she turns around and walks to the elevator, waiting for its doors to open. She’s biting her lower lip while thinking about what to do. She surely has to talk to Bucky beforehand, get him on her side, which will be easy because he can’t deny her anything. The tough part will be talking to Tony. He has the tendency to get really raged about the topic and afterwards avoid everyone for days. This time though it could be dangerous for him to do so. If something happens, no one will know since no one will see him. And he gets antsy and afraid, self-conscious about himself and the worst. He easily doubts the love of others to him, thinks that they are tired of him and just want him gone in the fastest way. What would be faster than an open-heart surgery that goes wrong? She can practically hear his disappointed and afraid words in her ears “You’re taking _their_ side? _”_

Y/N is startled from yet another hand on her shoulder. Bucky stands in front of her, holding her almost in his arms, looking down at her with red and puffy eyes. “What-” She can’t really form words. She doesn’t know what to say. “Where…” Bucky asked his head and presses her close, his shoulder shaking. “He’s- he… they took him away.”

“What?”

“They-” Bucky’s stuttering sends the fine hairs on her arms standing, fear gripping her mind. The hope, that Tony maybe might agree to her getting the arc reactor out falls heavy and fast. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Bruce coming. He doesn’t look good and is face is set. Gently the scientist places a hand on Bucky’s shoulder but looks at Y/N. “Tony passed out when we arrived, the arc reactor light turned off.” Y/N sucks in a breath, feeling dizzy and weak. “W-what does-” The words fail her now, too. Bruce seems to understand, though. The man leads them bot to the chairs in the waiting area and waits for them to sit down. Bucky pulls Y/N on his lap and buries his head in her neck. “They whisked him off to surgery. They are getting it out. We can just hope that- that everything goes well. T-They say that it’s… It doesn’t look good.” The scientist has to swallow.

Y/N feels herself stop breathing. They might lose him. They might… She can’t lose him!


End file.
